


For Want of a Ring

by Khaleesi_Inara



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Inara/pseuds/Khaleesi_Inara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For want of a gold ring, the Hunger Games were lost. Only Glimmer had wanted for nothing and winning was not as shiny as she was told it would be. Monsters are made as she trains for the Games and learns that not all that glitters is gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games trilogy is owned by Suzanne Collins.
> 
> I am making no money from this endeavor. As for any original content: Any likeness, similarities, and resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, places, and events are unintentional and purely coincidental.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains forced prostitution and non-con situations. It's very dark and if you have any issues with the above then DO NOT READ.

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost_

_For want of a shoe the horse was lost_

_For want of a horse the rider was lost_

_For want of a rider the message was lost_

_For want of a message the battle was lost_

_For want of a battle the kingdom was lost_

_And all for the want of a horseshoe nail_

For the want of a gold ring, the Hunger Games was lost...

Only Glimmer wasn't want for anything. They hadn't found the poisoned spike hidden in her token. She had a leg up on the competition and she had every intention of using it. She didn't train at the best Academy District 1 had to offer as well as apprentice under former winner Cashmere for nothing.

Glimmer Tailor was the only daughter of the distinguished Tailors of District 1. They worked solely with silks, pashmina, satin, mohair, angora, and other fine fibers and fabrics too luxurious for District 8. As with most families rich enough in District's 1, 2, and 4; they sent their children to train for the Games at age eight. Each Academy had a specialty and turned out plenty of winners. The most hailing from District 2 but they were the only ones foolish enough to consider the Games an honor. Districts 1 and 4 saw it for what it was: a tournament of blood for the enjoyment of the Capitol Citizens. They could not rebel lest they end up like District 13 or fall out of favor then end up like the poorer Districts such as 11 or 12. The Luxury district sacrificed their children but they also enjoyed privileges that most of Panem did not.

So the best the citizens of 1 could do was send their children to the Academy and the children did as well as they could. What more could a child ask for? They were given a fighting chance and advantages most Districts did not; if the odds were not in their favor then it was what it was.

No one ever volunteered in the Luxury district, that nonsense was saved for the brutes of 2. When Glimmer first attended the training facility, she ran through a gamut of weaponry. The basic concept was for the trainers to get an idea of what she had a natural talent for and solely focus on that for her tenure in the Academy.

Little eight-year old Glimmer was not having a good first week at her special school. She was used to pretty dresses made of the finest materials and the uniform they provided was the low quality stuff from District 8. The textile district made them from wool that itched and made her uncomfortable. She was quickly disciplined not to complain or talk back about the comforts of home.

She missed her mother, the woman with gentle green eyes that told her she was doing the best she could for her daughter but wishes there was another way. Mrs. Tailor had come from a family of diamond miners, way below the station of her father Mr. Tailor. But something about Periodot Carot caught his eye and they were married after a few months of courting. She had told her the perilous life of a diamond miner, how dark the caverns were and little oxygen that plagued them. Miners and others who did the back breaking work of luxury production never fared well in the Games. Periodot had lost too many brothers and cousins to do anything but make sure her daughter got the best chance she could at surviving.

Glimmer was in the class of other first years, all of them skinny and more legs than body.

Marvel Foundation, heir to the finest cosmetics factory, was showing off his skills with a spear. Although small for his age, the trainers fawned over his natural talent. They assured him that he would grow into his frame and although a bit dimwitted he was the favorite for their class.

There were others that stood out as well.

Champagne Nova, heir to the only vineyards in all of Panem and supplier of exquisite wines to the Capitol, was deft with the hand scythe. He could quickly cut off any digit in mere seconds. He wasn't strong enough to cut off an entire limb, his small hands couldn't cut through the thicker bones of the wrists but they were sure in the four years before he was eligible to be Reaped he'd learn that and more.

Then there was Sparkle Minecraft, heiress to the diamond mine Glimmer's mother's family had worked in for generations. She remembered her mother's tales of the harsh owner who worked them well past dark and in notoriously bad conditions. The Minecraft successor knew Glimmer's pedigree very well and never missed a chance to remind her that she didn't belong at the Academy with the rest of them.

It also didn't help that Glimmer was hopeless at every weapon she attempted. She couldn't balance the spear or hold it up long enough to throw. She wasn't coordinated enough to handle short range weapons like throwing knives. She wasn't strong enough to draw a bow back and aim correctly. The teachers soon ignored her for her more gifted classmates. They would work with her in exercise regimes but other than that they did the bare minimum with trying to help her do better.

"Bloodbath fodder, no doubt about it," she heard one trainer mutter under his breath.

Bloodbath fodder was what they called the Tributes that didn't stand a chance. They usually consisted of the poor Districts like 12 or the foolish Tributes that were better off but had absolutely no training, usually from 5, 7, 8, 9 or 10. No one ever remembered their names and they never made it past the initial day of the Games.

It frustrated Glimmer greatly because she was sure she was good at something. Her mother told her that everyone was born with a talent; they just had to figure out what that was. She worked harder at making her body stronger and gaining a grace that she never possessed before but nothing impressed them unless it could do actual harm.

She had seen the current District 1 mentors, Onyx Walker and Ivory Stone, walk around and make comments on the students. Sometimes they would pick out the ones who stood out the most and take them for some one on one workshops. Normally mentoring took place during the actual Games but if they were cheating already and training them for combat then coaching them on how to win sponsors was a smart strategic move.

She was always overlooked and she began to lose hope that she'd ever excel in training. Her best chance was to never be picked. Her odds were not well off, while she would always have the minimum amount of entries there were very few families in the Luxury district to ever need tesserae. One of the drawbacks of having such an affluent district and plenty of winners to provide extra food there wasn't a concentrated population that had a skewed number of entries. Basically every child had the same amount of slips and therefore the same chances of being Reaped. The odds were only against the older children due to having more entries than the younger. It was a trade off because they usually had several years of training under their belt.

It wouldn't be until several years later that the odds would turn in her favor.

Glimmer was twelve years old and had made it through her first Reaping; as did Marvel, Champagne, and Sparkle. They were all going through the changes of life and it was going better for some than others; particularly Glimmer.

Marvel and Champagne were going through awkward voice changes, involuntary erections, and facial hair growing in splotchy random patches. The teachers tried to tell them they were early bloomers and it was a good thing they were getting it out of the way younger and not in the prime Tribute years of fifteen and older. Despite the instructor's attempts at comfort they still blushed deep red when their body reacted against their will to the pretty girls of the Academy.

Glimmer was most pleased that the brunt of nature's fury seemed to be aimed at Sparkle. The girl's skin was not doing her any favors as puberty ravaged her face. The diamond heiress was prone to acne and the makeover specialists were at a standstill of what to do. The normal cleansers and creams weren't doing anything. The thick make up, provided by Marvel's family, was counterproductive due to sweating from training. The more make-up they put on her the more acne she got and the more acne she got the more make-up they had to put on. It was a vicious cycle that put Sparkle out of the lead.

When the "Shining Trio" of the twelve year old class was at its superficial lowest, Glimmer found her weapon.

"Watch where you're swinging that ax Glimmer, you might actually hurt someone with it…on accident," Sparkle said snidely as Marvel and Champagne snickered at her expense.

Glimmer was tired of all the mean comments about her abilities and she was certain it was the first of many that day, probably with a few barbs about her mother as well.

"Well you should watch where you point your face, it certainly hurts me to look at it," she venomously said back.

She didn't know she had it in her and apparently neither did the others. They all visibly flinched at the comeback.

Sparkle had wanted to say something in return but the jab at her looks hurt more than she thought words ever could. Her throat clenched and tears welled slightly in her eyes as the stress of not being pretty in a District where looks mattered above all else got to her. It didn't help that nature was being very kind to Glimmer. The lower born girl's skin remained flawless and her body was budding delicately. Sparkle's own curves were coming faster than her body could handle and she felt huge for her age. Her chest jutted out and the quick growth was quite painful. The skin stretched too quickly and she obtained angry red streaks because of it. She couldn't wear delicate little camisoles anymore but actual bras that looked hideous and utilitarian with oversized shirts to cover the blemishes.

She squared her shoulders and was intent on not losing that battle to some ill bred miner brat that shouldn't be there.

"My mother taught me not to stoop as low as to comment on such things. I guess you got your manners from your low born mother."

"If your mother is half as ugly as you then she doesn't have a choice but not to speak of such things. And at least my low born mother doesn't have a daughter that might be sent away to a makeover center," Glimmer replied quickly and without hesitation.

The comment was a very low blow as the makeover centers in District 1 were only for the worst cases and desperate families. It was a shame to have a child that needed such lengths to look presentable but it couldn't be helped. The Capitol had high demands they couldn't refuse.

The barb set something off in Sparkle and for the first time ever, Glimmer got the best of her. She lunged at the lithe blonde but was thwarted by a nearby instructor. There were strict rules about attacking another student and hurting one was heavily punished.

It took a minute for Sparkle to finally calm down but Glimmer was all cruel smirks. She finally won against her arch nemesis and it felt great. The uppity brunette stormed off across the training field and refused to look at her the rest of the class. Champagne had followed her, figuring that even though the girl was bested it was still in his best interest to stay friends with someone of his social standing.

Marvel stayed behind amused and too slow to understand class politics. He liked Glimmer, she wasn't good at weapons but she had a sharp tongue and they terrorized their class together. A new order had arisen and it had Glimmer at the top.

She had figured out that words could be weapons if used correctly. With an acid tongue she could disarm and unhinge the most talented of them. She had something that most of them didn't: a natural and easy beauty which was very much prized in District 1 and the Capitol. She couldn't throw a spear or shoot a bow to save her life, literally if she were in the Games, but she had blonde hair, green eyes, perfect skin, straight pearly white teeth, and a slender body that was growing into desirable curves at just the right speed; all highly sought out features that people paid many coin, even paper notes, to attain artificially.

She had a fighting chance after all and the instructors paid more attention to her after they took notice. She wasn't the best fighter but she was the prettiest and that could win just as well with the Capitol.

Another year had past and another Hunger Games they weren't Reaped. Sparkle did have to go to a makeover center and it made her the social pariah. She no longer commented on Glimmer's heritage and she stuck to her weapons training, the small double swords. They still exchanged words here and there; nothing could remove the sting of Glimmer's lack of fighting talent and odds in an actual Game. She still fought back though with any hurtful jab at the girl's looks which still mattered just as much.

That year, however, she discovered another weapon she possessed that could help her in the Games.

There were new mentors, Cashmere and Gloss Showalter, siblings that had won back to back Games. It was the talk of Panem. The illustrious District 1 had two consecutive wins and the most beautiful champions so far.

They were eying the students, clearly impressed with Marvel and Champagne; both brutal and had deadly skills. Their looks were remarkable and received well by Gloss although he would never outwardly admit it. He stuck closely by his sister's side, looking coldly at any male student's eyes that lingered too long.

Sparkle had tried her best to impress Cashmere, never missing a target and could clearly kill with enthusiasm. But her reputation preceded her as the mentor barely thought before passing her over. The older girl knew better than anyone that fighting skill wasn't enough and sometimes wasn't needed.

A Victor needed to win the hearts of the fickle Capitol and even with all the alterations of a makeover center that only made her passable, it wasn't going to be Sparkle.

Glimmer cursed that she was in the hand to hand combat station as it was probably her worst area. She still had no real grip on handling a weapon, her best was probably the bow but even then she could only really boast that she could hit the target; nowhere near the center but she had gotten good enough to hit it at all.

She was not faring well with her sparring partner and Cashmere was right there, watching. Glimmer was frantic to think of a way to impress the Victor but nothing was coming to mind. She wasn't strong enough to overpower the instructor and she could never remember the complicated moves to escape. She was frustrated and angry so she wasn't sure why she did what she did next.

Glimmer smiled brightly at her male instructor and something happened that she didn't understand. He seemed dazed and distracted, his pupils widened at the grinning Lolita. It was enough for her to at least push him off of her and hopefully impress the female Victor.

Cashmere was impressed but not because of the flimsy excuse of physical prowess but because little overlooked Glimmer had a talent that could not be appreciated at the Academy. She appraised the stunned girl and made a decision. An unspoken conversation filtered through them and Glimmer knew that she had been chosen.

Something had happened and she wasn't sure what it was. The trainer simply forgot what he was doing and froze, why would he do that because of a simple smile? She was on the verge of something profound but was too naïve to know what it was.

Glimmer smirked meanly at Sparkle as she was chosen to go with the mentors. Marvel was a little confused as to why he couldn't go with her; he was the best student in their year. But what Marvel failed to realize was that there could only be one Victor per year. If Glimmer wasn't chosen that year then perhaps he would have his turn but if they could bet, they'd bet on Glimmer.

The young blonde girl stood as straight up as she could in an ornately carved chair, under the watchful eye of Victor Cashmere Showalter. The two fair haired females considered the other, Glimmer felt the champion was looking something but she didn't know what. Cashmere picked apart every flaw that would need fixing. The child was good for District 1, excellent even but nothing but absolute perfection would win over the Capitol.

"We'll need to work on your manners," Cashmere finally said.

"My manners? My mother taught me…," Glimmer started to say.

"Your manners are well and good for a typical District 1 family, although barely but it's to be expected with the mother you have."

The young girl frowned and anger welled within her as another high born resident thought to put down her beloved mother. She wanted to say something else, unleash her wicked tongue that she has perfected over the years but Cashmere beat her to the punch.

"And you will not talk back to me in any kind of tone other than pleasant. This isn't the Academy. I'm not some silly girl you can make insecure with your good looks and a well placed insult. I'm getting you ready for the Hunger Games with the only talents you possess. Or would you rather go back and try your luck with the pathetic attempts of wielding a weapon?"

The thirteen year old held her tongue and considered her mentor's words. She wasn't going to learn anything at the Academy; blades and arrows where not her weapons, her words and smiles were and if Cashmere could help her harness those powers then she was willing to concede.

She sat up straighter and dropped the dour attitude. She smiled as wide as she could until her mouth hurt and beamed at Cashmere. The Victor was pleased at the submission and knew she had chosen wisely. Even though the younger girl was angry, one would never know with the million note smile she had.

"That's a good girl. We'll fit you for dresses and jewelry. Your hair will be trimmed and smoothed to perfection. Iron straight hair is all the rage this year. Once a week you'll get a softening skin treatment as well as manicures and pedicures. Luckily you haven't started to grow any adult hair yet so we won't worry about that until it does. You will get daily facials and put on a diet regimen, we have to make sure you don't get too curvy."

Cashmere listed off several other beauty routines she would need and her schedule was soon filled. She had thought she was a pretty girl but with all the treatments she was required to do, she felt that she wasn't good enough and it killed her that so much work needed to be done. She hardened herself from feeling bad though, she was preparing for the Hunger Games and if all of her mentor's suggestions were needed then she would do them without question.

"I have some important guests coming tonight and you will be on your best behavior. Not many students get the chance to apprentice under a Games winner, don't disappoint me."

Glimmer was eager to learn and desperate to get back into the magnificent silks she was accustomed to at home.

But it wasn't just silks that she was showered with; it was platinum buttons and amber brooches. She wore earrings that looked like they were dripping with diamonds and tiaras made from rare rubies. Dresses made entirely with precious gems that made her shine like her namesake. It wasn't just clothes she enjoyed but vast feasts of foods she had never heard of. Quail in a supple rose sauce, suckling pig stuffed with blood oranges and saffron, all of the delicacies the Capitol had to offer.

It was a glamorous life where everyone adored her. Cashmere taught her to smile through her disdain, flirt her way into getting whatever she wanted, and charm everyone around her. She was introduced to a life where birth and weaponry didn't matter, they liked her for who she was; a very pretty girl that wanted to spend time with them.

Months had past and social dinner after dinner; party after party had come and gone. Glimmer learned how to walk, talk, and dress like a Capitol citizen. Not the outlandish wigs or tattoos but the lavish adornments of jewelry and letting those compliment her perfect features. Cashmere had taught her that she was the perfect ornamentation and no alteration was needed. The Capitol needed to see her as a shining jewel and she would do just that.

For the first time, Glimmer wanted to go into the Games. She wanted the exciting life that Cashmere lived with riches beyond her greatest dreams. She couldn't fathom going into the family business; sewing and making the fine garments she so loved wearing. Why should she make what she could easily buy as a Victor?

One night when she was fourteen she learned that the Capitol was never satisfied with just seeing a pretty object but must own it, even if just for a little while.

She was at another one of Cashmere's dinner parties wearing a tight fitting white corset that accentuated her still developing curves. Her hair was in an upsweep, pearls dotted her tresses and graced her neck. She felt like a mature adult, being able to wine and dine with the best District 1 and the Capitol had to offer. She almost felt sorry for the silly children at the Academy, toiling away and breaking their back training while she feasted on chilled tomato bisque, roasted beets drowned in butter, honey glazed duck, and frozen blueberries in custard cream for dessert.

Normally Capitol citizens would never step out of bounds of their protected mountain city but they made exception for the favored Victors. More often than not, Cashmere would make the trips out to the Capitol but Glimmer was not allowed at those excursions. Going outside ones district was strictly for Victors, Peacekeepers, and very few others.

It was the first time that Cashmere had allowed her to drink the wine, it was the sparkling libation which Champagne was named for and she understood why his family had so much money. The sweet wine tickled her nose as she drank from pure crystal flutes, she instantly felt the euphoria that came with alcohol and she had only had one glass. The Victor warned her of over indulging lest she become like the often inebriated embarrassment of District 12. So she stayed at one glass and drank like a bird from another, just enough to keep her head floating and her demeanor enticing.

She had enjoyed the night with the exception of the Capitol gentleman with a highly wrought white beard that kept looking at her through the night. It was the same look that others gave her, women were just a little jealous of her youth and the many years she had to enjoy her beauty. Males looked at her with something akin to admiration and eager to have on their own arm.

The gentleman, a Provectus Garner, roamed his eyes over her body and she felt his gaze upon her skin. Many people looked at her, it was one of her favorite things about coming to parties but his eyes felt like a slime that coated her entire being. The unnoticeable tiny blonde hairs on her arms stood on end and she suddenly felt a chill despite the drink warming her a few moments ago. She smiled her million note smile and he smiled back. Even though he had few procedures done – an obvious chin implant – and didn't look abnormal. Still, there was something off about him that made her weary of him. Despite that she remained affable, he was the richest man in the room and it wouldn't do her any favors to get on his bad side.

So she raised her glass towards him and gave him a cheeky wink to boot, his smile deepened and he nodded to her as if he just agreed to something she didn't know she offered.

Glimmer couldn't shake the feeling that something had transpired between her and the gentleman and wondered why she felt so agitated. She kept a cool façade and went back to laughing and drinking. She gossiped with the woman sitting next to her who had permanent turquoise fish scales imbedded down her legs and fire red hair, both hoping that the ultra gorgeous Finnick Odair would come to the great parties thrown by the Showalter twins.

Soon the guests departed for the trains, back to the nearby Capitol. Some had lingered, a female with purple lips had attached herself to Gloss and it didn't seem like he was going to force her to let go. The elder Showalter twin did look at Glimmer with strange eyes, as if he knew something she didn't. He turned his head away, seemingly as if he accepted a hard truth and there was nothing he could do about it. There was an air of relief to his countenance as well, what was about to happen was unfortunate but for once it wasn't his beloved sister.

Glimmer was on her way to a cab when Cashmere told her to follow her to the guest wing of the house. Sometimes she would stay with them, especially when she had spent all day doing beauty regimens and didn't want to go back to the Academy vulnerable with irritated skin. She only ever wanted to look perfect to everyone at all times. She hadn't done any waxing or skin buffering so she wasn't sure why the female Victor wanted her to stay the night.

"I had hoped that this part of your training would be when you were a little older but it seems that you have caught the eye of Mr. Garner. I guess it doesn't matter when it happens, plus there is no telling when you will be Reaped. It's best to get it over with," Cashmere said with no emotion, something about her tone set off an alarm in Glimmer. She buried her worry because she trusted her; Cashmere was doing everything to prepare her to become a Victor and she wasn't going to show any weakness.

"Training?" she questioned, wondering what could be taught to her so late.

"Yes. It's a specialized training that I wanted Gloss to take over but…but Mr. Garner insisted."

"What kind of training?"

"I'll let Provectus explain things. You need to remember one thing: No matter what happens in there, you will obey and keep smiling. What do I always say?"

"Just keep smiling," Glimmer said with a hint of fright. Cashmere only said their motto when it was a particularly grueling training, such as waxing the pubescent hair that she had just started to grow on her legs and underarms or the strenuous cardio workouts to keep her slim. Would Mr. Garner be doing such training? He looked too old to be able to do the latter and she was disgusted by the thought of the former. She kept her face stoic so she wouldn't disappoint her mentor.

Cashmere nodded and her mouth turned into a thin line, not taking her own advice. She led the young girl to the guest room and ushered her in. Mr. Garner had changed into a black mink fur bath robe and smiled eagerly.

Glimmered ignored the pounding in her chest and the instinct to run away. She was braver than that; she would one day be in the Hunger Games. She'd fight against other children much bigger than her and more adept at weapons. What was that against an old man? What could he do to her that was worse than the Hunger Games?

She found out exactly what he could do that night.

The next morning Mr. Garner was dressed in his perfectly pressed navy blue business suit, pure silver buttons and olive green accents on the lapels gave it Capitol flair. He approached the always cordial Cashmere with news of how the "training" went.

"Ms. Showalter, always a pleasure."

"Stop Mr. Garner, you know to call me Cashmere," she said with such a gracious smile with a hint of flirtation as she playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"Well then I insist you call me Provy, all the young ladies do."

"And I'm sure there are plenty of those, you heartbreaker."

They had a good laugh at the easy small talk but he needed to talk business with her.

"Well, Ms. Tailor was a delight although I must say her crying was a bit off putting."

"It was her first time. You can't blame her for being a little achy. I sure remember my first time with you, I could barely walk the next day," her voice getting deeper and her touches more intimate as she caressed his jaw.

Provectus slightly shivered at the memory of his first encounter with Cashmere. He hadn't taken her virginity but it was an experience to remember. He thought on her words and while the crying was annoying after, he did enjoy the ravishment. What Glimmer had lacked in experience she made up in youth and an untouched supple body. His blood heated again when he remembered taking the young girl, her gasps of pain as he thrust into her. His male ego inflated at the idea that her tears were a product of his member rather than her reluctance to be with him.

He couldn't wait to brag to the boys of his conquest. He deflowered the future champion of the Hunger Games. At least if his generous monetary donation had anything to do with it.

"You are correct as always Cashmere. The coin will be deposited in the usual account. I bid farewell and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you Provy, do come again and spend some time with **me**. Glimmer can't have all the fun or I might get jealous."

They both chuckled and he left her smiling and waving goodbye. As soon as he was out of eyesight the smile instantly dropped from her face and a look of hatred marred her features. Her twin brother came from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad that disgusting old man wasn't with you last night," he whispered in her ear. The only comfort or happiness she ever felt those days were in his embrace.

"How is Olivia?" she inquired about the purple woman he entertained last night.

"Boring and a simpleton as always. She did leave us quite the tip though. We can take that private trip to 4. Sail a boat out into the ocean…maybe never come back."

It was a nice idea, the thought of never returning. She didn't have anything to lose other than her brother. It was the only thing Snow held against them, each other. She was Reaped because her brother had refused Snow's orders to sell himself. She always grew red hot angry at the thought of him with someone else and glad that he refused. But then she was Reaped and it felt too contrived for it to be a coincidence. Never in the history of the Games had siblings been picked out of the fish bowl right after the other. She was certain that if not for her own stunning looks and sexual appeal that she would have perished in the Games. She had been first to give into Snow's demands. It was laid bare to her that if they both refused then they both would die. She didn't care if she died but couldn't let her twin fall for her.

Gloss had broken everything in his new mansion the night she was first sold. She told him that even if Snow sold her body he couldn't get her heart. That belonged to Gloss. He still wanted to fight but he couldn't risk never seeing his sister again.

So they played Snow's game but they still had each other. They would always have each other.

"Maybe the girl will prove popular enough to get us off of Snow's radar."

Cashmere had no guilt about selling out Glimmer. In the Hunger Games, one either wins or they die. In the games afterward it was no different. The potential Tribute was beautiful. Perhaps not more so than Cashmere but she was something new and fresh. If the Capitol loved anything it was to never be bored. The women might still be enchanted by the District 4 winner but men were more apt to lose interest quicker. Glimmer just might be the one to satisfy their hunger.

"We can only hope so. You should go check on her. I'm sure the affections of Mr. Garner have certainly dimmed the shiny life of a Victor."

She agreed with her twin and set off to see the damage.

Cashmere had lost the ability to feel compassion a long time ago but if she could feel it, she'd feel it for Glimmer. She walked into a familiar scene of a young blonde girl who had been sold to the highest bidder and lost any trace of innocence anyone could have in Panem.

Glimmer's hair was mussed, her mascara running down her face from the tears, and she held the sheet tightly to her chest as a shield. Cashmere could tell the girl had been crying all night and her tears renewed at the right of the Victor.

"It's best you get every tear you ever have out of your system now. From now on, crying will be unacceptable," she knew she was being harsh but it was the grim reality in which they lived. Glimmer learned an important lesson that night. There was a dark side to the glittering world they enjoyed; it wasn't all jewels, parties, and feasts.

"Why…why did you let him do that to me? Why would you call it training?" Glimmer stammered out.

"Because it is training. You don't honestly think that the Capitol will sponsor you based solely on your looks and charm, did you? You have no talent with weapons. They want blood as well as beauty. Use of your body is another weapon that you can wield with extreme prejudice."

"How is letting him do **that** to me," she couldn't even articulate what happened to her. She had to refer to it as something else or she felt the force of it could choke her and end her life. "helping me?"

"Because he just deposited a substantial amount of coin to your personal account that I set up. That money will buy you food, water, and many other useful things in the Games."

"What if I'm never chosen? What if I never need his money?"

"Then once you turn eighteen and are no longer eligible for the Games you get to keep it. Buy whatever you want: a house as big as mine, fast cars, and jewels that put the very sun to shame. Unless you would rather take your chances and refuse. Maybe you won't be chosen and truly don't need the sponsor money. Maybe you'll follow your father's profession and sew luxurious garments you'll never be able to afford. Of course you'll start at the bottom because you can't manage a shop like your fathers as soon as you come of age. Is that what you want? To break your back hand stitching silk shirts that someone else will only wear once? Or would you rather wear such fineries and things that only Capitol citizens could ever afford? This is not a house in Victor's village. No other winner from 1 has a jewelry collection as fine as mine. Did you never wonder how I could afford it all?"

It was underhanded but Cashmere knew exactly how to manipulate the girl. She needed Glimmer's compliance if she ever wanted to "retire" from the hell that Snow put her in.

Glimmer contemplated Cashmere's words. Thinking on things, it all became clear. The Showalters did live more extravagantly than any winner she had ever heard of. The only other person on par was Finnick Odair and now she wondered if his string of lovers were lovers at all but those who had enough coin to buy his time. Still, she had doubts that what she went through last night was worth all the jewels in Panam. The elder man was rough and did not care about her tears. He thrust into her without reservation and kept going through her pain. She felt torn and ripped apart, feeling something die inside her that she could never get back. She felt helpless and as if her body just a toy that anyone could use without her permission.

"Don't think too deeply into it," Cashmere said, knowing what was going through the girl's mind because she had them once. "I know you feel violated and that your body is not your own. It's because it isn't and in all truthfulness it never was. If you learn anything from last night learn that the Capitol has always owned you as they own all of us. They control how much we get to eat, what we have to wear, and they get to decide when we die. We give them our children in Tribute not because of we're contrite about some war no one remembers but because they can make us. Don't cry over something that was never truly yours to begin with. Embrace the truth and get what you can out of the deal because even if you don't they'll take what they want anyway. You are no longer a child and no longer need to have such naïve thoughts. Here, take these."

Cashmere handed her a couple of pills, both translucent but one was red and the other yellow.

"What are they?"

"The yellow one is to keep a bastard from growing inside you. The Capitol won't care if you are with child if you are Reaped."

There was truth to the Victor's words. There had been some girls early on in the history of the Games foolish enough to believe that if they were in the family way then the Capitol would show mercy on them. When they were Reaped and sent into the arena, the need to survive overrode any Tribute's scruples about killing a would be young mother. Glimmer quickly swallowed the citrine pill, not wanting to bear the seed of the old man.

"The other is a pain killer. It's a much milder version of morphling. It'll ease the ache and make the encounters more bearable. Today you will learn how to fake enjoying such encounters. Men will only make so many allowances for your hesitation. Otherwise they will go towards more willing women and everything you've worked for will be for nothing."

"Will it never be enjoyable?" she asked because as young girls would do, she had gossiped about boys and heard the older girls of the Academy boast of their encounters.

"There are…pills and powders you can take that will force your body find pleasure in what they do to you but I have always felt it better not to confuse what you want and what your body wants. There may be a time where you would willingly give what others must pay for. You don't want to sully or confuse those memories with your client's."

"Do you have such a man in your life?"

"Yes but with what I do and what society dictates I cannot love him in the open as I would like to."

Glimmer wondered how and who could Cashmere love. Was it a married Capitol man who could never be with someone who lived in the Districts? Was it someone from an outlying District she met on the Victory tour? The young girl would never guess it was someone much closer to home.

The younger girl took the next pill and it instantly drove away any physical pain she had leftover from the night. She took a very long and hot shower, determined to wash away Mr. Garner. She still felt his touch creeping over her skin but she pushed it down. Cashmere was right, she was in a cruel world and it was best that she get the most out of it. The life without the Hunger Games consisted of her working to make the things she loved but couldn't have otherwise. Even the rich in the District had to work as the Capitol's demands were ravenous and unending. No one could be spared lest the citizens experience one moment without what they wanted. Cashmere wanted for nothing and it was all provided by the Capitol.

For the next couple of weeks, Glimmer grew accustomed to her new training. Gloss showed her how to enslave a man with pleasure. He did not seem to enjoy their training sessions and always left right after as soon as he could. Cashmere always seemed colder to her after those nights but never said anything outright. She found herself not caring what either twin thought as long as she was tutored and got what she wanted. She found herself not caring about a lot of things those days. She worked hard at closing herself off so she would never be hurt again and submitted to all training. She wouldn't let that night ruin everything she had worked so hard for.

Her efforts paid off when a citizen rewarded her with a solid gold ring with a perfect princess cut emerald. He showed her the secret poisoned spike that sprang out when twisted a certain way. If she were chosen, she was to claim the ring was a family heirloom and have it as her token.

When others saw the ring, men felt that they had to outdo the last client and have her wear their chosen adornments. So she was showered with every precious stone imaginable, in every cut and size. Her sponsor account grew and grew; she was wealthy although she could not touch the money just yet.

On her sixteenth birthday she was given a girl from the science and development district, District 5. The bound and gagged girl was a mousy thing and looked like she had never seen daylight. Glimmer wasn't sure why she was given a hog-tied female and what to do with her.

"This is a traitor from District 5. She was caught trying to let loose some muttations to distract the Peacekeepers and escape the boundaries," Cashmere explained but Glimmer was still confused.

"Normally traitors are sent to the Capitol," she explained further. "And their tongues are cut out and they are made slaves called Avoxes."

That was news to Glimmer, she wasn't aware that the Capitol had need of slaves. Most traitors in District 1 are killed on the spot.

"The Capitol at the moment is not in need of this slave and they were gracious enough to let us have her for training."

" _Training? Am I supposed to fight her_?" Glimmer thought, perhaps they wanted her see what it was like to go against someone who wasn't trained. While she wasn't the most adept at fighting or weapons she should be able to fend against someone who had absolutely none.

"While we have kept up some hand to hand combat training, there is one thing you must be able to do above all else."

"Which is what?"

"Kill without hesitation."

Cashmere handed her a simple silver blade, something that probably came from District 2 as they had no eye for craftsmanship.

"There is going to be a time, probably during the Bloodbath, when you need to kill quickly and without time to think. More than likely you'll have entered into an alliance with Districts 2 and 4 but you still have nine other Districts to deal with in those first few minutes. You and your alliance must take out those who would take the best supplies. The usual strategy is make the alliance and then kill off every other District's Tribute. Once they are all gone, you split off and kill when able. That's when the sponsorship gifts count the most. Even if you were the top of your class, the behemoths from 2 generally dominate physically. So don't be foolish and try to take supplies then. Wait for the gifts. It'll be later in the game and generally gifts are vastly more expensive and that's why we have you 'training' early on. With your account plus whatever you garner when you do your interviews and the Gamemaker's score, you'll have enough to get anything and everything you'll need to win. Only a stroke of dumb luck will take you out of the running. But first, you need to make your first kill now. Get used to shedding blood. Hesitation kills in the Games."

Glimmer looked at the razor in her hands and the girl below her. The captive looked like a scared dumb animal, trying to say something but the gag wouldn't allow her. Probably begging for her life or trying to appeal to Glimmer's humanity. Unfortunately for the unnamed District 5 traitor, Glimmer's compassionate side had died the night she was sold. She contemplated her victim and a wave of rage boiled inside of her that she didn't know she had.

The girl would never have to be in the Games. She didn't grow up in a District where the pressure to be perfect was overwhelming. She didn't live in a District that told her beauty was everything but the standard unobtainable. She didn't live in a District that lied to her and kept that being the most beautiful was really curse. A curse that would put her in the bed of a man that could have been her grandfather and have horrible things done to her. Her beauty was the reason she was sold over and over again to men that wanted nothing more than to use her and throw her away. She wouldn't be told she was only as good as her looks and her worth was equated to shiny rocks and soft clothes. She would never be sold and she wouldn't know the horror of a forced touch.

The girl was bound, gagged, about to be killed and it made Glimmer livid that she wished they could switch places.

The knife came down on its own accord and Glimmer stabbed the girl over and over again. Blood splattered over her organza dress and sapphire bracelet. She didn't care; she was angry, jealous, and in so much pain that nothing matter than to kill the girl below her and make her pay for not having to be her.

Cashmere shouted for her to stop but she couldn't hear through the rush in her head that wanted to hurt everything around her. Eventually Gloss had to be called in to subdue the potential Tribute and a shot of morphling to calm her down.

She didn't remember the following days that well but she knew they kept giving her excess traitors to kill and eventually fight to learn what to expect from the outer Districts. All she could clearly remember was being angry then letting that anger take over. Cashmere told her that she needed to control her outbursts or the Gamemakers would cattle prod her to get to the bodies. Gloss said that she was ready and being bloodthirsty was a Capitol favorite.

All Glimmer knew was that at least others could feel as bad as she did.

She did remember to smile.

That year she had been chosen to be the female Tribute for the 74th Hunger Games along with her former classmate Marvel. They made a good pair. Glimmer was as gorgeous as ever and Marvel had gotten past his awkward stage. He was still a bit dim but that would just make it easier to kill him in the end.

The Tribute parade went smoothly even though the small upstart from District 12 outshined her with a costume of fire. It wouldn't matter. The grey eyed girl was no match for her training. She already had the District 2 male interested and an alliance solidified. She toyed with the other Tributes in the alliance; all thinking she was just a pretty face, a flower that couldn't handle a weapon. They didn't realize that the rose had thorns and knew how to use them. Her gifts would be numerous and she had everything she needed to outlast and outsmart them. Her interview went even better; she captivated everyone she met and even if the 12 female gave an insipid talk of her beloved sister and scored an eleven, Glimmer's account would guarantee she would want for nothing.

Then there was the secret to the precious ring on her finger.

Her best kept secret was in jeopardy though when they went to examine her ring. The Gamemakers wanted to make sure that no one had an unfair advantage, although that was a laugh considering how obvious it was that some district's Tributes had training. Did anyone really believe that Cato just happened to be skilled with a sword? Or that Clove just learned how to throw knife with such precision? Their district dealt with masonry, where could they have learned such skills with swords and knives other than an Academy? It was a glaring truth that everyone ignored.

Still, part of her panicked at the possibility that her ring could be taken away; her token that she did unspeakable things to earn. Part of her told her to keep quiet, that if she said anything then it would raise suspicions. That part almost took over but at the last second she changed her mind. As the Gamemaker, a hog of a man that reminded her of Mr. Garner, started to turn away she did what Cashmere always trained her to do.

"Please be careful with it, it's a family heirloom and it means very much to me," Glimmer said with the perfect amount of worry and a smile that melted hearts.

The Gamemaker fell for it and couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. He had heard stories from various citizens of the special _talents_ Ms. Tailor possessed and her smile said everything. His distraction caused him to overlook the minute seams that was a tell of its hidden danger. The ring was given back to her and she cherished her secret advantage.

The ring was the turning point of her Games. She had fun at the Bloodbath, unleashing her concealed anger while she smiled to let everyone know that she was still the gentle and docile Glimmer they had expected her to be. She kept coy with Cato, only giving small touches and letting him see only hints of her flesh; her back-up plan had her ring been discovered was to ingratiate herself to the mad District 2 male and have him be her body guard. With her ring, she felt she could be more subtle with him.

The night they chased the District 12 female, Katherine or something unimaginable, up the tree she had not slept in his arms. She never wanted to be in the arms of another male if she could help it so she gave him a teasing smile and talked of propriety for the cameras. In another life she would have offered to sleep with him with all of Panem watching if it meant she'd live through the Hunger Games. She had convinced the girl from District 4 to take watch and Marvel to sleep between her and Cato. It turned out the odds were in her favor as a nest of Tracker jackers fell on top of 4, both the other girl and Marvel succumbing to the venom. She had a few stings and after many nightmares of being raped by every Capitol citizen she woke up and was alive. She noticed that she had lost her bow and the sheath of arrows she carried around her. She paid no mind as she wasn't good with the weapon anyway. She took a short sword from their cache and felt it was just as good as any other.

Cato was furious and breaking their supplies. She kept her disdain of his lack of ability to control himself to herself and let his district partner calm him down. She was just thankful the smart idiot from 3 hadn't killed them in their sleep.

Things did not get better when their supplies were blown to bits. Cato had killed 3 and the number of Tributes was dwindling quickly. She still felt it wasn't time to make her move and kept close to Cato. It was hard when Clove gave her disgusted looks but she didn't care what the short plain girl thought. The large blond male was obsessed with 12 and felt it would take all of them to get her. That meant she wasn't a target and was safe.

She bided her time as Cato and Clove grew hungry from lack of food. They were never trained on how to forage and had a hard time doing so. They had all gone their own way and when alone, Glimmer was showered with bread, meats and water; her sponsor money coming into good use. She pretended to have received nothing while Cato and Clove got mere bread and water. It was a lot less than they were used to and never offered to share. It was alright with Glimmer, she would pretend to grow weaker without food and they would go on thinking she was a weak target not worth going after yet.

Glimmer's opportunity came when Clove made the mistake of killing the small girl from 11. The brown skinned girl had been caught in a trap that Marvel had set and slit her throat. 12 had come from nowhere and killed Clove with a single arrow to the neck. Glimmer didn't understand why Cato had such a strong reaction to his partner's death but consoled him anyway. She hated how he clung to her for comfort but she played along.

"Don't worry Cato, you'll get to kill her soon," she said with a smile that told him she was telling the truth and that everything would be alright.

There was no game changing rules made by the Gamemakers and Peeta had decided to end his life with a well placed knife to the gut. He was useless with his injured leg and didn't want Katniss to suffer trying to protect him. He did get to tell her he was telling the truth when he said he loved her. The normally stoic grey eyed girl cried, even harder than when Rue died, as he recounted the first day of school and how she made the birds stay still as they listened to her sing. He died happy finally getting to tell the girl he loved his feelings and she graced him with her first and only kiss.

Claudius Templesmith announced the Feast no one could refuse. Glimmer and Cato came up with a plan, since he was the faster runner whenever the Girl on Fire showed herself he would run after her before she could string her bow and end her life. He wanted her to suffer for Clove.

"She had said that she had wanted to slice the lips off of her and really give them a show. I intend to do just that."

Glimmer didn't care as long as he got the job done.

The redhead from 5 dashed to her bag from inside the Cornucopia and disappeared as quickly. 12 thought she could do the same but Cato was waiting for her. He easily disarmed her of her weapon and broke her arm. They were too far away for Glimmer to hear but she imagined it was some boring monologue about how he was going to make her suffer and then he proceeded to do as he promised.

The Capitol cheered at the bloody scene, families in 12 cried in anguish at the cruel treatment of their beloved friend, daughter, and sister while Glimmer was just bored. She wished he would get it over already.

Finally the screams died down as the Girl on Fire died. Her cannon boomed and it was down to the final four.

The male Tribute from 11 came out of the woods, intent on his own bag. Cato was still high from the rush of killing 12. While the dark brown boy had gotten bigger somehow during the Games, he still was no match for a pumped up highly trained District 2 boy. They gave the audience another good show but it was over quickly much to Glimmer's delight. The 11 boy had given Cato a run for his coin as he was worn out from lack of food and fighting. Glimmer saw it as her chance to make her biggest kill.

Glimmer sauntered up to the haggard male, using every bit of training she ever received from Cashmere. She coyly traced her fingers down his arm and over his sword. She wasn't stupid enough to try to take it from him, he was weaker but far from helpless.

"That was a good show Cato. I wouldn't be surprised if you were rewarded with a real feast from your sponsors. Let's go back to camp. There's only that girl from 5 to worry about and she's an easy kill."

Cato nodded his agreement, ready for some rest before they ventured out to find the girl. He knew the District 1 girl would be easy to get rid of once everyone but their alliance was taken care of. The soft blonde was fun to be around but in the end, she was just another hurdle to winning the Games.

Still when she touched him like that and smiled at him, he couldn't resist tasting a little of what she had to offer. He wouldn't shame his family by having premarital sex but kissing was harmless.

He was very wrong.

As he leaned down to kiss the willing District 1 tribute, she wrapped her arms around him and stealthily twisted the ring so the spike popped out. With quick hands she stabbed him in the neck and the poison worked as soon as it hit his blood stream. While Cato became paralyzed all of Panem could only see was two young would be lovers in a heated embrace. They didn't see that Glimmer was struggling to hold him up and that he had lost all feeling from the neck down. She wasn't stupid enough to let him fall down and reveal she was cheating, so she grabbed the sword from him and ran it through him.

They would say she was the Girl with the Enchanting Kiss, it calmed the Beast of the Arena and it was his downfall.

Cashmere had been right; Glimmer's good looks and body were her best weapons.

It was down to just 5 and 1, the odds being greatly in the Luxury District's favor. They had released hellish beasts into the arena that smoked the reclusive girl out and the battle was on for the champion.

The redhead didn't stand a chance, she knew that she was too weak from starvation and the very well fed girl from 1 had just enough training to pin her down. She accepted her death because she knew what Glimmer had in store for her.

"Did you know that 5 develops the birth control pills and pain killers the Citizens enjoy for their recreational activities?" the redhead said too lowly for the mics to pick up but enough for Glimmer to hear her.

The blonde didn't care what the girl had to say but she was putting up more fight that she expected her to. She struggled to overpower her enough to end her but she continued on.

"Each dose is specific to its intended taker, so to maximize its effectiveness and diminish any unwanted side effects. The past two years I had been making doses for a 14-16 year old 5'7 1/2" blonde female from 1. I'm sorry for what they were doing to you to make them put you on birth control."

Suddenly Glimmer was not in control of her body and she grew stronger than she ever thought she could. How **dare** the girl feel sorry for her. She had no idea what she went through to ever feel sorry enough.

She didn't remember what happened next but when she woke up in the Capitol hospital the next day Cashmere said she had beaten the girl to a bloody pulp before breaking her neck. Even after 5 was dead she kept stabbing her with Cato's sword shouting "You don't know what sorry is!" over and over again.

Cashmere and Gloss had spun a story of an overworked Tribute that wanted nothing more to win that she had gone temporarily insane and nothing more.

Glimmer didn't care, the Hunger Games were over and she wanted to get back to her District. She had a Victory house to move into and many jewels to admire. She didn't pay any attention to Cashmere or Gloss when they told her she would have a week break at most but then she had many clients to entertain for their generous donations so late in the game.

She had done her interviews and was crowned by President Snow himself. They had a little meeting and it was over as quick at it begun. He found it amusing that he didn't have to give the normal threats as she had already been fulfilling his wishes for her post games hobby. She smiled and thanked him for seeing her. He told her she'd see him again and a much grander house than even Cashmere's awaited her.

When he was gone and she was alone, she vomited everything she consumed at the decedent feast thrown in her honor. She showered until her skin was angry red, horrified of the thought of Snow's altered puffy lips and the smell of blood and roses on her skin.

She gathered her wits together and reminded herself that she had won the Games. She would never want for anything in her life. She was better off than any other Tribute, even Finnick and Cashmere.

So she donned her most expensive dress and the jewelry to match. She watched herself glitter in the mirror and she didn't understand why she wasn't happy.

When in doubt, she smiled and that time it was to herself. It seemed to make others happy; maybe it would work for her.

She saw her perfection in the mirror, not even the most discerning Capitol citizen would find fault with her.

She had everything, why did it hurt so much to see her reflection?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another dark one shot of what it might have been like if a Career won. Here are some points that people may or may have issues with.
> 
> 1) I didn't go into graphic rape with Glimmer as I had with Cato. I just couldn't do it. Is it hypocritical that I wrote one for a male but not for a female? Yes. I won't pretend it's not. It is what it is. I just couldn't write it for Glimmer. Also, rape wasn't really the main thing I wanted to focus on like I did with Cato. 
> 
> 2) District 5 according to the official movie guide is in charge of Power but for the books, they aren't ever specified. So I took creative liberty to assign them something that fit my story. As far as I'm aware, Suzanne Collins has never outright made it cannon so I don't feel like I'm violating it. If someone has evidence to the contrary then I still won't change it. If you really feel the need to comment on it then I won't stop you but be aware it won't change anything.
> 
> I don't believe people are born evil but made. Glimmer was a Career that killed as happily as the next and I wondered what would cause that. This is just my own take on what would make a monster as beautiful as her. 
> 
> Happy Reading.


End file.
